captaintiaofandomcom-20200216-history
Boman Irani
Boman Irani (Hindustani pronunciation: [boːmaːn iːraːnːiː] Gujarati: બોમન ઇરાની); born 2 December 1959 is an Indian film and theatre actor, voice artist and photographer. He is widely known for his comedic and villain roles in Bollywood movies. Early life Irani was born into a Parsi family on 2 December 1959, in Mumbai. He finished his schooling from St. Mary's School. He is a graduate of Mithibai College in Mumbai. After his polytechnic diploma course, he joined the Taj Mahal Palace & Tower and worked there as a waiter and room service staff.[1] Thereafter, he joined his mother to run their ancestral bakery shop between Novelty and Apsara Cinema in South Mumbai. Irani turned to photography in 1987 and continued until 1989. He is a professional photographer. He shot the portfolio of the TV star, Sanaya Irani who shot to fame in her protagonist character in Iss Pyaar Ko Kya Naam Doon? on Star Plus. Career Irani began his acting career in theatre and moved to film in 2000. Irani gained attention for his role in the 2003 comedy Munna Bhai M.B.B.S. He later appeared in Lage Raho Munna Bhai for which he received several IIFA award nominations and in 3 Idiots opposite Aamir Khan which earned him a Filmfare Award and a Star Screen Award for Best Actor in a Villainous Role. He is the host of Bollywood Ka Boss. Theatre career Acting had been a passion to Boman even during school and college days inspired by his great friend Mahan Shri Chandan kr. Singh. He trained under acting coach Hansraj Siddhia from 1981 to 1983 and adopted professional acting methods inspired by Chandan Singh. Irani preferred British theatre, and he soon developed different accents. Irani's mentor was Alyque Padamsee — the veteran theatre actor best known for his role as Mohammad Ali Jinnah in Gandhi. He was introduced to Padamsee by Shiamak Davar.[1][2] Irani's earliest theatrical appearance was in Roshni where he played a cameo at the Regional Theatre in Versova. He followed this up with serials like Family Ties and Mahatma vs Gandhi, playing Gandhi after the role was turned down by Darshan Jariwala. His most illustrious play till date has been I am not Bajirao which ran for 10 years.[1] Film career Irani started out in a number of advertisements like Fanta, Ceat and Krackjack biscuits (as Mr. Jack of the Krack and Jack duo[3]). With Munna Bhai M.B.B.S. Irani became really popular. His role as J. Asthana earned him a Filmfare Award nomination for Best Comedian.His comic as well as minor antagonist type role in 3 Idiots is also still remembered. Since then Irani has essayed many comedic hits (Main Hoon Na, Lage Raho Munna Bhai, Dostana, Khosla Ka Ghosla, Waqt: The Race Against Time, No Entry, 3 Idiots, Housefull, Ek Main Aur Ekk Tu, Housefull 2 and Cocktail), supporting (Veer-Zaara, Maine Gandhi Ko Nahin Mara, Lakshya, Honeymoon Travels Pvt. Ltd., Sorry Bhai!, Page 3, My Wife's Murder), and negative roles (Don: The Chase Begins Again , Don 2: The King Is Back, Eklavya). He acted in his first Telugu movie Attharintiki Daaredhi as the grandfather of Pawan Kalyan . Irani hosted the IIFA Awards with actor Ritesh Deshmukh in 2008, 2009, 2010 and 2011 in Toronto.[4] He has been on Kaun Banega Crorepati with Sanjay Dutt. He is considered as a remarkable actor these days. Personal life Irani is a Parsi and follows the religion of Zoroastrianism. He speaks English, Hindi, Gujarati, Bengali and Marathi fluently. Irani is a member of the Parsee Television Actors Community and is its secretary. He is married to Zenobia, with whom he has two sons, Danesh and Kayoze Irani. Awards *2004 – Winner: Screen Weekly Award for Best Performance in a Comic Role; Munnabhai M.B.B.S. *2007 – Nominated: Filmfare Best Villain Award; Lage Raho Munnabhai *2010 – Winner: Star Screen Award for Best Villain; 3 Idiots *2010 – Winner: Filmfare Best Supporting Actor Award; 3 Idiots *2010 – Winner: IIFA Award for Best Performance in a Negative Role; 3 Idiots Filmography References #"Boman Irani gets candid". Hindustan Times. Retrieved 20 February 2011. #"The making of an actor". Bomanirani.com. Retrieved 20 February 2011. #"Actor – Ad Films – India". Boman Irani. Retrieved 20 February 2011. #Riteish Deshmukh, Boman Irani are IIFA hosts again External links *Boman Irani at the Internet Movie Database *Boman Irani at FridayMasti *Boman Irani's family crazy about cars Category:1963 Category:1963 births Category:Filmfare Awards winners Category:20th-century Indian male actors Category:Celebrities Category:Male actors in Telugu cinema Category:Indian Category:Indian Actors Category:Actors Category:Males Category:Indian male voice actors Category:Irani people Category:Living people Category:Indian male stage actors Category:Male actors in Hindi cinema Category:Indian photographers Category:People from Mumbai Category:Parsi People Category:Parsi Category:Parsi people Category:Mithibai College alumni Category:20 Century Category:21 Century Category:21st-century Indian male actors Category:Winners Category:Awards Winners' Category:Guests Category:Guests on Captain Tiao Category:Captain Tiao Wiki